We Own The Night
by LittleDarlingDahlia
Summary: I had never met someone who was so brave, yet so quick to run away from the things that scared them. She had her own way of looking at the world and living her life, and maybe she taught me how to see what she saw. She was everything I knew I wanted and everything I could ever need. Who knew I would meet the love of my life, my soulmate at a raging high school party?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello! Welcome to "We Own the Night," I am a wolf pack writer and this will be my first ever story about BellaxEmbry whether it's on that I have posted on FF or just written for fun, so I am pretty excited to get this goin. Somethings that y'all should know going forward, is that I do not have a beta, so I love when you correct me on stuff. I love constructive criticism. I also love to hear your theories and ideas on the story. I always have a basic plot line for my stories and I have pretty specific character layouts as well before I begin to truly write, that said, characters are just like real people, they grow and they evolve and it's like they almost have their own free will too, so I go where they take me, so I am always up for new ideas from y'all.**

 **Generally I will not have author's notes at the beginning of a chapter because I know that when I am reading a story that has them posted on every chapter before it begins, I get so excited to just read that I either skim the notes or skip them all together, so usually my notes are short, sweet, to the point, and absolutely at the end of the chapter.**

 **There are also some things that y'all should know about the story/characters soooo here goes:**

 **\- Embry, Jacob, Quil, and Bella are all seniors in high school so roughly 17 years old**

 **\- Bella knows the Cullens from school, but never had a particular interest in them, so she has no idea that vampires exist**

 **-Bella moved to Forks at the beginning of her Senior year, not in the middle of junior**

 **If you guys have any questions, just let me know, I will be happy to answer :)**

Chapter One

 *** Content warning: Minor drug use (please remember that recreational use of marijuana is legal in the state of Washington) ***

* * *

"Dude, it's gonna be fuckin' amazing. Tons of chicks, Forks girls we've never met." Quil insisted. He face expression could only be described as dreamy as he thought of all the new women that would obviously fall madly in love with him tonight. Or at least fall into bed with him. We were all werewolves and had grown basically into ripped full-grown men from the moment we first phased, so he did have some pretty good odds.

"It could be fun, I'm always down to meet new people, plus, it gets us off the res for a night." Jake opted to join in on convincing me to go to some lame party in the neighboring town of Forks.

"Do we even know whose party it is?" I asked. They wanted to crash the party, probably attempt to get shit-faced. Fat chance though because our metabolisms worked off the alcohol too quickly.

"I dunno." Quil shrugged, then added, "some slutty lookin' hot chick gave me an invite while I was walkin' on the beach the other day. Her friends looked pretty fine too."

I just shook my head and agreed on going. Maybe I couldn't drink until I was drunk, but I could smoke until I was high as a kite, and I was down to relax. It had been a long couple of months since the Cullen vampire freaks had gotten all cozy in their crypt in Forks again. We ran patrols every night and were desperate for a night off. Jared and Paul were going to run patrols tonight, Sam would be with his girl, Emily, and the left Jake, Quil and I to a little too much free time. Plenty for us to stir the pot, get into a little trouble if you know what I mean.

* * *

It was just getting dark when we strutted our way into the yard that was littered with cars. The house was still in Forks, but it definitely sat on the outskirts, flaunting a massive piece of land and a parking lot sized drive. Inside there was loud, thumping music, people dancing in a writhing mess, and a game of beer pong going on the kitchen table. I could smell some pot smoke drifting in from outside, but unfortunately the place also reeked of the sex those of us with heightened senses could hear going on upstairs.

I looked at Jake and Quil who jumped onto the dance floor, and unlike me, were comfortable here. This really wasn't my scene. I made my way into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from one of the several coolers sitting on the tiled floor. I leaned against the counter and just watched the party for a moment before a girl sauntered up to me and rubbed her hand on my arm.

"Hey there." She said in a smoky voice. Her hair was a dark brown and she had big blue eyes, she was skinny, real tall and her boobs were about to pop out of her skin tight top. She was definitely more Quil's type. "I'm Mikki. I'm Lauren's cousin." I just assumed that Lauren was the host, but really I have no clue.

"What's your name?" She asked, standing on her tiptoes to slur in my ear, obviously already intoxicated. Like I said, she was tall, but standing at six foot three, she still had to stretch to be face to face.

"I'm Embry, nice to meet you." I told her politely. That's as far as I let it go though, I gently put my hand on her lower back and made my way past her and to outside. I figured she was drunk enough, she wouldn't be too hurt over my dismissive maneuver.

Once I was outside I found that there was a big ass back deck where there was all kinds of food and drinks and people were chatting a little more calmly. Jake had already made it to the buffet and was aggressively chewing a bite from a hot dog.

"Hey man, what's wrong?" I asked him. He was clearly freaking out a little bit as he was shoving the food down his throat. I mean we were always hungry, that metabolism thing again, but like when I first saw him over here, he was chewing very focused and very aggressively, which was weird.

"IfinkIuckin'mprinted." He told me with his mouth still full. I had no clue what he said. The look on my face must have shown how lost I was because he repeated himself after swallowing. "Dude. I think I fuckin' imprinted."

"Holy shit, who?" was all I could think to ask. He just pointed to a girl standing on the other side of the deck. She was an average height, with average length hair, it was a nice shade of very dark brown and it was a bit wavy, looked like she had tried to tame it down. All in all, she was pretty but I couldn't see her as anything other than "nice" because I already felt like she was a sister. Jake definitely imprinted. That notion was supported by the fact that she kept peeking over at Jake too, clearly having trouble focusing on her conversation with some marshmallow-looking blond guy.

"Why don't you just go talk to her instead of slamming these hot dogs?" I asked with a raised brow. Jake's frown deepened and he told me that the blond kid had just kissed her, so they were together. That shit always makes imprinting hard. In fact after Sam and Emily's situation, that's the kind of stuff that scared us the most about imprinting.

I had been spaced out for a moment, so I hadn't quite realized that the brunette had stopped talking to the other guy and had made her way over to Jake and I.

"Hey, I'm Jess, I don't think I've seen you guys around before." She introduced herself, she politely and quickly acknowledged my presence, but it was obvious that she was there to talk to Jake. Unfortunately, Jake was just ogling her like a love-struck idiot, so I jumped in.

"Hey, uh, I'm Embry, and this is Jacob." I told her. She smiled and told us that it was nice to meet us, her attention still very much glued to Jake.

"Is that marshmallow your boyfriend?" Jake stupidly asked, pointing at the blond kid who was talking up some other chicks. I elbowed him in the side, hard for his idiocy.

"That marshmallow is my ex-boyfriend to be clear." Jess told him, laughing. I could see Jake's espression go from stormy to twinkling like a God damned Christmas tree. That was my que to leave and give them some space. I took the stairs down from the back deck to the yard where someone had lit a bonfire and everyone sitting around it was passing a joint.

There was a pretty blond girl with long hair and green eyes, light skinned with freckles. She was tall and had small, but noticeable curves, and had the joint between her lips. She was wearing torn jeans and a leather jacket. She was exactly the type of girl I'd take home for the night.

"Mind if I sit?" I asked her, motioning to the open upturned bucket next to her.

"As long as you're not going to ruin my high, go ahead." She told me, as she blew out the smoke that she had been holding for a moment. The gesture was hot as hell, so I nodded and sat down. She passed me the weed and I could feel myself already starting to relax.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I Hope that you have enjoyed the first chapter!**

 **Make sure you check out my other stories as well:**

 **\- Exposed: A Sam and Bella story**

 **\- Man of the Year: A Paul and Bella story (should be up later tonight, by tomorrow at the latest)**

 **Happy reading!**

 **~ Dahlia**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I learned a lot about Shelby that night. We talked as the embers of the fire floated up into the night sky. She was in her first year of college and was just visiting a friend who had convinced her to come to the party. She was one of those hipster types, too cool to be here. Definitely not the type of girl I could stand to be around for long, too high and mighty, but particularly under the influence we were getting along fine.

She made the first move to get me to come home with her. I followed her back up to the porch where we passed by Jake and Jess who were already making out, unaware of the people around them. We went inside where the party was still in effect, the bass thumping in full force. I spotted Quil quickly. He was standing on top of a coffee table that sat in the middle of the large and crowded living room. He had some girl twerking her ass into him and he had his eyes closed, pretending to be drunker than I knew he was. I rolled my eyes internally and continued my way through the expanse of rooms and to the front door.

"Hey, I'm going to let my friends know that I am leaving. I road here with them and I don't want them to look for me once they're ready to go." I shouted over the thumping bass. She nodded in understanding and quickly let me know that she would be waiting for me outside. I went over to where Quil was still grinding on the blond bimbo looking chick.

"Yo, Quil! I'm out of here man!" I yelled, even though I could have whispered and he still would have heard me with his supernatural senses. Instead of responding right away, Quill just hopped down and pulled me into somewhat of a bro hug.

"There is a doe-eyed beauty over there checking you out, just your type." He told me while we were close. He nodded to somewhere behind me, so I turned to look. The woman standing there took my breath away.

She was a petite girl with long brown hair that fell in gentle curls. It was dark and the room was swarming with drunk people, but I could make out every delicate detail of her face. True to Quil's word, she had large, brown doe-eyes that sparkled in the club style lighting. She had thick, black eyeliner pointed out on her eyelids, but that seemed to be the only makeup she wore. Pale skin was colored with a soft, pink blush and she had a dark freckle on her right cheek.

I was captivated by her curves and how they were accentuated by black skinny jeans, a white v-neck tee, and a black leather jacket. She was beautiful. There was something in her eyes that tethered me to her and I was dumbstruck as she held my world in her tiny hands. I'd imprinted and I was cursed, or blessed, I wasn't sure which, with an eternal devotion to her.

As I'd been staring at her, her cheeks turned a darker shade of pink. She was blushing and I found it adorable. I decided I had to meet her. I made my way towards her and I felt Quil slap me on the back before he went back to dancing with his dance partner. I knew I would have to tell him exactly what happened later, even though I'm sure he could already guess.

I wasn't sure what to say by the time I was actually standing in front of her. I was never one to talk a whole lot. I usually just listened to Jake and Quil rattle on like assholes, throwing out a quip every so often. I settled with a little nod and leaned against the wall next to her.

I looked out at the crowd and realized that I already felt like a different person. I already felt tied down. Not necessarily in a bad way. It was what it was. With her presence so close to me that I could finally pick out her fresh cotton scent, I could hardly focus on anything else but her. I knew all at once that now, I had even less in common with the strangers that filled the house. I hadn't felt like a teenager in what felt like forever, ever since I'd phased for the first time, but now I also had a soulmate. I had a life partner, and somehow my whole world felt changed for it.

"I'm Bella." She introduced herself softly and simply.

"Embry." I gave her a small smile since she had to reach out first. She smiled in return and I could feel my chest swell up with pride that I had made her smile. I wanted to make her smile for the rest of our lives.

Bella wasn't much for words either I realized. Neither of us spoke for what felt like forever. Both of us just looked out at the party goers and sneaked sideways glances at each other. Did I already mention how beautiful she is?

"I want to leave." She said, which seemed like it had come out of nowhere. "I want you to come with me, but I need to let Jessica know that I am leaving. I was her ride, so I need to make sure she will have a different one. I don't want to just ditch her. You down?"

Oh, I was definitely 'down.' I just nodded and followed her until I was out in the night air once again. I couldn't stop staring at her tight ass as she walked in front of me. Her jeans were tight and hugged the curves of her hips and thighs. I couldn't help but think of what it would be like to have them wrapped around my waist while I held her up against a wall somewhere.

To my surprise, she walked us right up to where Jake and his new imprint were still lip locked and giggly. Her friend was imprinted to my friend. I thought that this could definitely work in my favor.

"Jess, I'm gonna go, Embry is coming with me. Can this meatball give you a ride home?" She asked. That cracked both Jake and I up.

"Oh, I think so." Jess looked to Jake for confirmation. He just nodded, then looked at me with a gleam in his eye and I just smirked in return. Both of us were going home with our new imprints and honestly I couldn't be happier about it.

"By the way, meet my best friend, Jake." I introduced them. Bella's wide eyes grew a bit wider as she made the same connection I had.

Bella just muttered something about how it was nice to meet him and she was excited to get to know him better, but she didn't say much of anything else. She just grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs of the deck and past where the bonfire was still roaring. We walked just a bit through the woods and she stumbled a bit here and there, I did my best to steady her. I didn't want her to fall and get scraped up.

Once we had been walking for a few minutes we finally made it to a dark clearing where her and a few others had parked. We walked up to a silver Civic-sport and it beeped, opening without her having to grab her keys. She was so careless in her skin and I immediately formed an opinion on how she must live, whether the first impression was warranted or not.

We sat in the car quietly for a moment, just enjoying each other's company. After what both seemed like forever and no time at all, she put her car in reverse and spun us around. We were off and she was a god-damned speed demon.

It wasn't until we had already got going that I realized Shelby very well could still be waiting outside the party house for me. I felt a bit shitty about it, but if she was still waiting for me, she was going to be there all night.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Alright. You guys deserve an update not only on this story but on all of my stories. Life has decided to throw a TON at me these past several months and I just was not feeling very motivated or inspired to work on my writing unfortunately. I am genuinely trying to get into the swing of things again and I have NOT given up on any of the stories I have started. I hope that you guys haven't given up either. I am very excited to get back to writing and to see where all of my characters end up in their journeys.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Dahlia**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella's headlights lit the winding road ahead as she sped through the wooded area. We were headed towards central Forks and when we finally made it into town she slowed down. I just watched out the window as shops and businesses blurred past. I was lost in thought about her driving. She'd made turns like she was racing and had been going sixty on the thirty speed limited road we finally turned off of when we got into town.

Earlier, I had commented on how she was driving and she had simply told me that she likes to drive fast. I was used to Jake's driving, which was fast, and Quil's driving, which was bad, so it didn't bother me any.

It wasn't until we'd made it through the center of town and a few neighborhoods, and the houses began to fade into the woods that I began to wonder where exactly we were headed. Once we were completely out of town, she took off again, the speedometer hitting seventy. It was very early morning hours and this was a sleepy town anyways, but this far out, there were no other cars on the road.

We made it to a seemingly random stretch of the road and she slowed down until she eventually came to a stop in front of a bridge. She pulled off onto a gravel pull off that was surrounded by tall grasses and bushes. Wordlessly and effortlessly Bella slipped out of the car and shut the door gently behind her. I took a deep breath and followed her actions.

I wasn't sure how she could see. I could see, but it was far too dark for human eyes to pick out where the trees and signs were without the help of a phone light or headlights. I couldn't believe she would even have been able to see her hand if she stretched it out in front of her. That said, she walked through the tall grass confidently and managed to avoid all obstacles.

We walked the short distance to the bridge and I watched as she climbed up the concrete and onto a crawl space that was just large enough that I could sit comfortably inside of it, which she motioned for me to do beside her.

I looked out at our surroundings. I hadn't ever been here before, but the woods always seemed familiar to me, no matter where, it was just a part of who I was since phasing. Other than the quiet chirpings and chittering of wildlife and the leaves rustling in the gentle breeze, it was quiet. There was a sense of calm all around us and I felt like we were in our own little universe.

"Where are we?" I asked her as she checked her phone and the light from it shone on the pillars around us. I could make out writing on the concrete. There were initials written representing teenage lovers and other artwork, making the place seem like it had history and stories to tell.

Bella didn't answer me, she just smiled softly and turned her phone off, taking the light with it. I sat still, confused. Then I heard something in the distance that I couldn't immediately identify. She looked like she was waiting for something expectantly and I could tell the moment when she heard the rumbling that was coming closer as well. It was at that moment that I could tell the noise was a train coming closer and I realized I hadn't looked at it closely enough, because the bridge above us was for train tracks.

As the train got closer and closer, I could feel the Earth shaking beneath us and Bella's excitement becoming more tangible. She looked like she would jump out of her skin and take off at any moment.

Then, before I knew it the train was over head and the horn was chugging above us and the lights were passing by, illuminating the pillars around us. As the lights flashed through the spaces between the tracks, the artwork on the walls were glowing and seemed to almost move like a story in a flip book.

After the train had passed, Bella rested her chin on her arms which were balanced on her knees. Looking at the concrete around us as if she was hoping the drawings would dance again.

"That was fucking awesome!" I told her honestly. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted to see if you would appreciate it or not. It's kind of a deal breaker for me." She smiled. "You passed the pop quiz, obviously."

 **Author's Note:**

 **I know that this is a baby chapter, but baby steps for trying to get back to writing right?**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Dahlia**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" _I wanted to see if you would appreciate it or not. It's kind of a deal breaker for me." She smiled. "You passed the pop quiz, obviously."_

"Oh, I passed?" I asked to be sure. She was different than anyone I had met before. Quirky. She nodded in response, a small, almost wistful smile on her lips. "You're kinda weird, you know that?" I said, smiling in return.

"So I have been told." She told me. A peaceful silence drifted between us again and I realized why she liked this place so much. We were surrounded by nothing but concrete pillars covered by drawings, a winding road, void of any traffic, and the vast Washington forest all around. Thoughts could come and go, calmly floating around in the conscious mind and if they got too deep and winding, such as they were now another train would come along and you could once again marvel at the dancing artwork.

When the second train had passed us, I looked to her once more. I wondered about where she had come from, what her life was like, and was genuinely just excited to get to know her.

"What made you come here for the first time?" I settled on an easy question that could possibly lead to more answers about her. I wasn't so good at the whole conversation thing.

The wind blew gently, and even here in the small crawl space her hair flittered softly in the evening air. I reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear and I was entranced by her pale white skin that was nearly glowing in the moonlight next to my much darker tone. I'd never really paid any attention to skin color in girls, I liked it all. But no matter the color I realized I liked the contrast.

"I like to drive around. I found this bridge and when I drove under it I saw the drawings. I pulled over and climbed up here to see some of them closer. Then a train passed. I was captivated. Look." She said, then grabbed her phone and turned on the flashlight. She illuminated a small painting compared to the others. It was a painting of a mountain scene with clouds in the sky. There was a single silhouette laying on top of the mountain. The scene was then reflected, upside down right beneath it. The two shadows looked like they were reaching for eachother but were literally a world apart. "This one is my favorite."

I had to agree. That one was probably my favorite as well.

We had been crouched down on our hands and knees to look at the picture. The thing is, the space provided was very small and I was a big guy. I stood just over six foot four. Needless to say, it was a tight squeeze and our bodies were twisted awkwardly together. At least, it was awkward until I was sporting a fucking hard on and it was pressing into her hip.

She looked back and we made eye contact. Her beautiful chocolate eyes shone and and her hair curtained to the side. Her shirt stooped down and the top of her breasts were exposed and I could see the edge of the lacy bra she wore. God, she was fucking perfect.

With one hand I reached up and cupped her neck. I let my fingers drift over her pressure point and under her ear. I leaned in slowly, allowing her to pull away if she didn't want the same thing I did. She didn't pull away, so I continued on my track and before I knew it her soft lips were on mine.

She was so soft and feminine in a way that she hadn't seemed before we'd kissed. She kissed me back and her kisses were languid and unrushed. We took our time with each other and she pulled me closer to her. I wrapped my thumb around her throat while my palm was still cupping her neck. I didn't apply any pressure, so it was more just a show of dominance. She hummed in satisfaction, and my wolf howled internally. He was happy that our mate was submissive. I liked that she didn't seem to be a submissive person in any other way.

"Fuck!" I tried to sit up with her, so I could have her straddle my lap, but I hit my head on the concrete.

"You okay?" She giggled. She covered her mouth with one hand in the way girls did and I could understand.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Maybe I'll recover quicker if you kiss it to make it better." I sarcastically suggested while gently tapping the sore spot on the back of my head. I pouted for good measure and gave her my best puppy dog eyes.

"Nah, I'm going to let you suffer." She said in a dead panned voice. She hopped off the ledge we'd been sitting on and walked away. She turned back to look at me with a nearly evil glint in her eyes and a wicked little smirk on her lips.

I just followed her move and as soon as my feet hit the ground she took off running back to her car. I ran after her at a human speed and caught her around her waist. I lifted her up and pulled her into me.

"Put me down you beast!" She scream-giggled dramatically. I spun her around once but then put her back down before I made her too dizzy.

I continued to hold on to her and we stood face to face for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I don't have a whole lot to say here today. I just wanted to give ya'll a little update :)**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Dahlia**


End file.
